Just Another Highschool
by Wysh
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a normal highschool student. Or so it seems. Little do people know that Higurashi is a Half Inu Demon and Preistess and that she has to move around every year or so to hide the fact that she doesnt age. Sorry about the spelling errors! I will get better I promise! This is my first FanFiction to be posted so R&R 3 Wysh (Rated T to be safe )
1. What day is it again?

Just Another Highschool.

Summary-

Kagome Higurashi was a normal highschool student. Except for the fact that she moved from place to place every year to hide the fact that she didn't age. Oh did I meantion she is half demon and a priestest? She finds herself moving to Takashi-High in the middle of her Junior Year.

Chapter 1~ What day is it again?

"Im sitting in a up of only big white walls and in the halls.." the alarm clock blared. 'Haley (lead singer of paramore) why must you wake me up?' I thought as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My rainbow zebra comforter begging me to come lay back down. I stumbled over to my mirror 'One of the very few times I have to sleep and it ends up messing up my hair' I screamed in my mind.

"Honey, you are going to be late! I know you can get ready faster than this you are a half demon for christ's sake!" My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "I am working on it!" I shouted back. 'Crap what am I going to wear?! You have to pull yourself together Kagome!' I nagged to myself as I shifted through my closet. "YES!" I shouted as I threw my outfit onto the bed.

I settled for a red mid-drift with a tight leather jacket and some dark wash skinnies with holes in them. It rocks being a rocker chic ( my puns...they are marvelous ). I threw on some black buckle boots and a hate to cover up my dog ears ' Sucks being an inu-yokai but at least I get cute ears..that I have to cover up' I thought as I ran/fell down the stairs.

"Please eat some breakfast darling." My mom pleaded as I was about to walk out of the door. " I am fine I promise I said with a reassuring smile." I settled on running to school because well, I might as well use my awesome abilities right? I was half way to the school when I felt something brush my shoulder. Wait what? I snapped my head to the side only to see a white haired boy with a to die for grin on his face running beside me.

I stopped and jumped up to the nearest tree limb ( did I mention that the school is right beside a forest? No? sorry) and he followed my lead. "How..?" I asked in amazement. He smirked and pulled down the hood to the hoodie he was wearing letting his snow white hair fall around him. On the top of his head I saw ears identical to mine. " .god" I said surprised that there was another half demon like myself around. " I have never seen you here before, are you new?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. " Uh..uh..yea I am" I stammered out. 'Nice going girl you blew that one!'.

"Glad to know there is another one here," he said obvously implying that I knew what he meant "My name is InuYasha Trei (i made it up okay?) may I have the privilage of knowing your name?" he asked with that to die for grin. "Uh, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I said. Trying not to sound too terrible caught off guard. "Well Kagome, looks like you will be hanging out with me and my friends today!" He exclaimed jumping down from the branch he was standing on. "As much as I would love to stay and talk we need to get you to the office so we can pick up your schedual" he said snapping me out of my daze. "Yes, you're right we do need to go do that" 'Ohmygod girl pull yourself together! Since when do you get this way over guys?'

After getting my schedual and putting my stuff in my locker I found myself walking with InuYasha to our first class. Turns out we have the same schedual. Freakish right? When we walked into first block I was astonished to see ANOTHER half demon sitting behind the teacher's desk. "Hi my name is Naraku," he said looking me over 'Oh great a pervish half demon teacher' "please take a seat wherever you would like " he said drawing out the wherever.

I followed InuYasha to the back of the room where I was assuming he sat. He plopped down in a desk and motioned for me to sit in the one next to him. I sat down quietly. Since when are people this nice to other people on their first day? 'Maybe he just wants to get in your pants...' my demon thought. 'NO! I would be able to tell he hasn't looked me over but once! Unlike that perv of a teacher.' I screamed back at it. 'Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you' it said as it faded away.

After a few minutes of awkward silence a few other people came in and walked over to me and InuYasha. "Hey guys, this is Kagome Higurashi, she is new and uh, a halfie like me." 'Did he really just call me a HALFIE?' I thought half irritated. "Kagome, this is Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Rin." I hesitated for a moment but eventually I said "Hey guys." I said softly.

The dude who InuYasha said was Koga was looking me over fiercly. He was wearing a Letterman jacket with baggy jeans. 'He is a total Jock!' I exclaimed silently. He walked closer to me and my face heated up very quickly. I could have sworn I heard InuYasha growl but I paid no mind. It obviously didn't bother Koga because he leaned in and looked at me in the eyes. "Absolutely beautiful..." he murmered and I got up so fast my desk fell over. 'GREAT' I berated my self as the others looked shocked.

"Stay away from her" Inu gritted out through his teeth. "What is she ALREADY your girlfriend?" He asked in a mocking tone. "No!" Inu said shocked. "Then do yo like her?" Koga kept pushing. "NO!" Inu said a bit too quickly. "I mean she is cool but I dont like like her." he stammered out. "Well, then I don't see the problem." Koga said walking towards me.

"Ohmygod" Sango hissed and yanked him back full force. He turned around and that's when I noticed his tail. He was a wolf demon, great. He had probably already though of me as his mate. F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C. Koga was so torn up by the time that I snapped out of my daze that I hardly regonzized him. Then I saw it. Miroku was healing him! He was a monk?! And to make matters even better. The fact that Sango could even lay a scratch on him proved that she had to be one of the demon slayers I had read about.

"I apologize that you had to see that" Rin said. She seemed normal enough. She just seemed like a bubbly normal highschool girl. Yay! Something NORMAL. Sango threw a punch at Miroku who happened to be standing right in front of me. He ducked and it ended up being me that go hit. I growled furiously. 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED?' My inner demon seethed. I was in such a haze that I didn't notice myself healing myself.

When I snapped out of it everyone was staring at me wide eyed. 'Oh god..' I thought. "You're a preistest?!" they said in usion. God I hated it when people talked in usion. "Hehe yea sorry about leaving that detail out." I said directly to InuYasha as was the one who looked to be not surprised at all. "Meh, I could sense it" he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

We all took our seats when the bell rang. Sango beside me,Miroku infront of her,Koga in front of me, and Rin infront of InuYasha. "Everyone settle down" Naraku said in a teacher-ly voice. "Today we are going to be learning about the history of demons" he smirked as he said this. 'LOVELY just lovely' I thought. Some idiot raised his hand "Mr. TeacherMan?" he called out. Naraku raised an eyebrow indicating that he was listening. "What day is it again?" The idiot asked. 'Oh god, this is going to be a long day' I thought.

AN: So how was it? Terrible? I am going to upload once or twice everyday ( I hope ) this is going to be an interesting series so hang in there! (: This is my first fanfiction that has been posted. I hope you guys like it R&R please (:

~ Wysh


	2. On the Basketball Court'

~Chapter 2~ "The Basketball Court"

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the subscriptions (: I will try not to let you guys down D:. I made an 82 on a Semester Exam in Science *Hides in a corner* I feel retarded :( Anyway. On with the story! PS: the first school day is going to be the only one taking up to like 3 chapters. I want to get as much detail on the school in as possible to PLEASE keep with me here..I will Probably be able to do three chapters today (:!

~Chapter 2~ "On the Basketball Court."

So first period wasnt too terrible. Not that I would know. I had my ipod blaring in my ears the whole time. Shame on me I know I know. It's the first day and I already dont care. Big schock isn't it? *RING RING RING* 'Get a move on!' My mind shouted at me as I slammed my locker shut forgetting that I was a half demon..therefore jamming it. 'Nice going there sugar' my inner demon chuckled. 'Did you really just call me sugar? Never mind dont answer that just leave me alone!' I shouted. 'Psht, fine but dont come asking me for help anytime soon' it said as it faded away. God I will never get used to that.

I was running down the halls with surprising percision because I was tracing InuYasha's scent to my next class. Creepy right? As I was nearing the door to Algebra I heard footsteps behind me. I sensed danger. I went into full defensive mode. I dropped my books and turned around. There, right in front of me, was a full InuYokai. I froze. This dude had to be 6"5 and he was looming over me! "Uh-uh may I help you?" I managed to stutter out 'Great now you sound like a scared little girl'. "Where are you going?" the demon asked. 'JEEZ he has a deep voice!' I thought to myself. " I was just heading to my next class." I said hesitantly. "Allow me to walk you." He said dragged me along with him.

When we reached the classroom and opened the door it seemed like all hell broke lose. InuYasha was at the man's throat in seconds pinning him to the wall. "What did you do to her?" he seethed through his teeth."Nothing half-wit I was merely walking her to class. Unlike you who left her to find her own way" he retorted freeing himself from InuYasha's grasp.

InuYasha turned to me looking me over and holding me by my shoulders. "I really am fine," I said reassuringly "I was just tracing your scent when he found me and offered to escort me." I decided it would be best to leave out the part about how I was practically drug all the way to where we were. "Are you sure?" he asked looking me in the eyes for any sign of me lying. "Yes I am sure. I promise Yasha I am fine." He looked at me questioningly "Yasha?" He asked.  
"Sorry it just kinda came out." I said blushing.

"Well since I am assuming he didn't introduce himself I will do it for him." He said walking over to the man. "This big monster here is my brother Sesshomaru." He said nudging him in the side. "He also goes with Rin who by the way" he said turning to Sesshomaru "Needs some serious medicine she is off the charts in hyper level today." Sesshomaru just chuckled. Wait, chuckled? He didn't seem like the type to do that usually.

"I am going to go find her because I assume she skipped class." Sesshomaru said walking out of the door. "Oh by the way. What is your name?" He asked looking me over. "My name is Kagome Higurashi..also known as HALFIE by InuYasha," I said glairing at yasha "I am half Inu" I said. "Hmm" was the only response I got as he walked ever so gracefully out of the door.

"Just stay away from him." InuYasha said turning to go sit down with me trailing behind him. "Uh, okay?" I said. 'This is going to be a long class' I thought as i sat down between Yasha and Miroku. "Hi there" Koga said from behind me making me jump. " . " I seethed popping my earphones into my hoodie so I could actually hear the music.

When the bell rang I left in a hurry rushing to my locker. I had forgotten to take my medicine to dull my senses. When I got there I was looking for the meds when Yasha tapped me on the shoulder making me jump and squeal. "What it my little gothic/punk halfie doing?" He asked trying to look innocent. "Just looking for my meds AH here they are." I said swallowing a green herbal pill. "What's that for?" He asked curiosity evident in his eyes. "Something to keep me from going rampant if my demon side were to take over. It also dulls my senses." I said handing him a pill. "You can have one I have a whole room full at home" I said.

By lunch time I was utterly starving. My stomach was growling so loud I thought maybe the whole school could hear it. I was walking with Yasha and the gang when I stopped dead in my tracks. 'It's not him! It can't be him!' I thought sniffing frantically. I felt my phone go off and I paniced. I mustered up the courage to open the text 'Meet me' was all it said. 'Where and who are you?' I replied. 'On the basketball court. And I am sure you already know the answer to that my darling.' Was the reply I got. Right then, right there I fainted. The last thing I heard was Yasha calling out my name frantically as he caught me. 'Oh god, no.' I thought.

AN: CLIFF HANGER! Sorry :l don't hate me please! I will post another chapter after I take a little break (: Sound fair enough? Good :D

~Wysh


	3. God, No, not Hojo

AN: Sorry this is late...don't kill me D: This might have escalated quickly but it will all work out I promise ;)

~Chapter 3~ "God, No, not Hojo"

I woke up in a bedroom that wasnt mine. I had a cold rag on my head and I could hear Black Veil Brides "Rebel Love Song" blaring. Who ever kidnapped me had good taste in music. That's when it all came back to me. 'Girl you HAVE to get to the Basketball Court!' my mind screamed. I practically flew down the stairs in one leap. I was pretty sure my demon had taken over from me being so scared.

"KAGOME WAIT!" I hear InuYasha shout as I was tearing through the woods at a surprising speed even for me. I appreciated the hospitality but I had to go! I was just about to the basketball court when I felt something turn me around. 'DANGER!' my inner demon roared. I was in battle mode just in time too because I caught a fist that was about to plunge into my gut.

"Hojo" I ground out through my teeth. He was snarling at this point. Wanna know why he is being so violent? He hates me obviously. I am his ex girlfriend. But not only that I am his ex-mate. So apparently he decided to sneak in while I was asleep one night and make me his mate. It's kinda like rape I mean it's sure is sexual enough..anyway! The bad thing was I was planning on breaking up with him the next day because he had been trying to force the whole mate thing on me.

When I had woken up the next morning and found the mating mark I did the only thing I could do. I healed it. My preistess powers allowed me to do amazing things. So when I healed the mark before it had set in it erased the mating. Hojo was furious and told me if he couldn't have me then nobody could. I am assuming he was doing his usual stalking stuff and saw me with three guys and freaked. ( Hojo is a teenage fox demon ( full ) okay I couldn't really work that in D: )

He threw another punch aimed for my head and I blocked that landing a kick to his gut. While he was down I reached down and got my dagger from its holister in my boot. Convenient right? He saw the dagger in my hand and smirked. Oh god his smirk..it screams death. He pounced at me using fox fire to confuse me. He knocked me down so hard I spit up blood. I felt a stabbing pain in my left rib.I screamed out in pain. God this is bad..really..really..bad!

InuYasha's POV

Where is she going? Why did she pass out? What is her phone number? What size bra does she wear? All of those questions were running through my mind as I got a pocket knife and my cell phone from my room. I had to get to her. And I had to do it fast! I bolted out the door. I had brought her to my house to get answers and the others stayed at school. Thank god. I don't want them knowing I let her get out of the house and bolt into danger..if she is in any.

I was tracing her scent and that's when it hit me. The smell of blood. Her blood. No..KAGOME! I went racing throught he woods and heard her scream. Whoever is doing this will pay and I swear. I don't know how I grew to care. We just had an instant connection and I haven't even known her for a day. I need to stop caring as soon as this is over.

I found her on the ground near the basketball court in a puddle of blood. She was grunting in pain. She opened her eyes and they widened like a deer's eyes do before they get hit. "Away, go anywhere but here! It's dangerous for both of us! GO!" She was scared to death and it hurt to know that I let this happen. I sniffed the air. Hey I know that smell...is that...oh no it can't be...God no..not Hojo...

AN: Hope you like it! Next chappie will be up in half an hour or so :D!


	4. Psht, Like I care

AN: Stuff will slow down (:!

Chapter 4 ~Psht, Like I care.~

InuYasha POV

So, Kagome knows him, my fox demon cousin. GREAT! He told me he had been chasing a girl around being all murderous to her because she erased his matin..g...wait...is she the..no she can't be! I turn to her she is still trying to get me to leave. "Hey Kagome, how do you know Hojo?" I looked at me incrediously. "I could ask you the same thing!" She shouted. I don't know where that tone came from. "Well, he is kinda uh, my kitsune cousin. ANYWAY, you don't happen to be the one who wiped away his mating mark. Are you?" I asked staring at her intensely. "Uh, how do you know about that" she asked shooting up. I guess her wound healed..oh yea..she is a preistess..duh. "He told me that you used him for sex and then wiped away his mating mark.

Kagome's POV

.god. I cannot stop laughing. Is that what he has been telling everybody?! That son of a..."No,no, you have got that all wrong. What happened was he snuk into my window and mated me in my sleep. The thing is I was going to break up with him the day after because he had been trying to force me to mate." I explained between fits of laughter. "OH" was all he said as he stared at me dumbly.

"HEY HALF WIT." I heard Hojo call. Both of us snapped our heads around. Seeing as how we could both be reffered to as "half wits" "I meant my cousin you slut." He said throwing me a death glare. "What do you want with her Hojo?" InuYasha seethed. God he was protective over me and I had only known him for a few hours! "Oh she is just that girl who wiped away my mating mark that I was telling you about" he said looking hurt. "Well, you see Hojo, you failed to put in the tiny detail that you FORCED the mark upon her." said InuYasha obviously ticked. "Either way, move so I can finish off what I started then we can..catch up" he said tauntingly.

"Yea, no. You see I just met her today but I know that she is my friend and I protect my friends." He said launching himself at Hojo with a gleaming pocket knife in hand. Well then. He knows how to fight. 'And he looks cute whilst doing so' my mind thought. EWW what? 'Shutup!' My mind said.

By the time I was up to my feet InuYasha was by my side helping me. Apparently Hojo had run off with his tail between his legs. Like, legit.

InuYasha's POV

Okay dude, now all you have to do is get her home and then stop caring. "This friendship is off to a wild start." I said while I was piggy backing her to her house. "Yea, sorry about that I didn't intend for him to show up any time soon." She said apologetically. "it's fine but don't think that this makes us close or anything. I don't even know why I came. I just met you" I said realizing it was harsh a moment too late.

I felt something propel itself off my back and then Kagome was walking away "Fine then, I will walk myself home, don't expect me to talk to you tomorrow. I don't like people like you." she said. Her buckles on her boots clacking while she walked away.

"PSHT LIKE I CARE" I shouted but internally I was hurt. Why had I said that and why had she walked away?! She could be attacked on her way home. Oh well, her stupidity got the best of her I guess. As I was making my way home I smelled Kagome's tears. 'Good going bro' my demon growled. 'Yea I feel bad enough' I said sullenly. I made my way home and ran straight up stairs avoiding Sesshomaru and the gang. I had to thing. And I needed sleep.

AN: Sorry for the short chappie D: a regular school one will be up next ;) plenty of drama (:

~ Wysh


	5. This Should be Fun

AN: Hey guys (: Thanks for the reviews..Keep it up! :D

~Chapter 5~

*OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I never meant to braaaaag* "Yea yea Haley..I can't brag...not about the amount of sleep I got anwyay." I said slamming my alarmclock's sleep button down. God I hated mornings. The fact that I stayed up pretty much all night crying doesn't help that fact either. I am attempting to sort out my hair and find something to wear when Sango comes bursting through the door.

"How in gods glory did you get here or find me?!" I shouted as I jumped back from being scared. God she had a way with people (hehe saracasm). "I found out from your mom, she is really nice!" Sango said plopping herself down onto my bed. "So uh, not to be rude but I haven't even know you long. Why are you here?" I asked while I was sorting through my clothing options. "Yasha called me this morning stressed. He said he wanted me to talk to you" 'Why does he tell people?' I said to myself.

Throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a torn BVB shirt with combat boots I turned around and said "Well, We had a few words and I just don't think we will talk anymore. Simple as that. I didn't have the chance to get attached to him so all is well in the world. He will move on and be happ-..." I blabbered on 'You need to shut up now. You are making us look like an idiot!' my inner demon growled as I was putting on my makeup and teasing my hair. 'Sorry' I mumbled outloud.

She saw me putting on a slouch beanie and gave me a look of dissaproval. I just shrugged it off. Why should I care if she doesn't like the way I dress? She tried talking to me but I ignored her. I ran off to school. I was too irritated to drive and I was afraid I might crash into something.

By the time I had made it to school there were tears of frustration stinging my eyes. I saw Yasha but avoided eye contact as I sped into the building. I don't need to let him see my tears..I am sure he can smell them though. I rushed over to my locker and traded my coat and bag for my books and binder. Then I rushed into the girls bathroom and broke down. Why was I reacting this way? Why does the world have this effect on me? When you are a demon your emotions increase ten fold but then again you usually gain the ability to hide them. 'Just go and deal with it and stop hiding' My demon growled.

I was heading down the hall when I felt something tap my back. I turned around and there was Koga. Great. This is just what I need. Some loverboy who was instantly obsessed with me. "Hey Kagome" he breathed walking towards me.

Before I knew it I was against a wall. Lovely. "What in God's glory do you want Koga?" I questioned. "Well, you, but this is a bad time for that." he chuckled. "Then why exactly am I backed up against a wall?" I cocked my head to the side slightly. "Never said I wasn't gonna make out with you." and with that he was at my mouth. How did this happen.

I did the reasonable thing and screamed. Apparently that is not what he wanted me to do because he had his hand at my throat in seconds causing my vision to go blurry. "Kagome, we don't want this to get ugly now do we?" He cooed stroaking my hair. I had tears in my eyes. He had stolen my first kiss. I seriously hate this dude.

"Hey mutt get your filthy hands off of her." I heard a deep voice say from behind Koga."She hurt your brother's feelings don't you think she deserves to pay for that?" Koga said smirking at me. "When have I ever cared about my brother. I said OFF!" and with that Koga was torn away from me and his head was hit against a locker. Sesshomaru was stairing intently in my eyes. "GO! Fast RUN!" he shouted.

I was scared. Since when did Koga wanna kill me? I was in the forest near the school at this point. I was waiting on Sesshomaru to come find me."Hey, what happened?" I heard a small voice say from behind me. It was Rin. And she was crying.

"I could be asking you the same thing." I said looking her over. "No big deal. I broke up with Sesshy because he is just too...dull for me." I stared at her in wonderment. I had forgotten they had been dating."I'm uh sorry? I apologize I am just not the comforting type.(AN: I am like sheldon cooper. I pet with a broom..seriously..)" She giggled and spun around in a circle."AAALL better" she sang as she skipped into the school. 'K then' I thought.

Finally Sesshomaru came into sight. He rushed over to me examining me. He grunted when he saw my neck. I must have marks 'Great, just what you need'. I thought. "So what exactly happened between my brother and you?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down on the grass. I sat beside him. "Oh we had a few cross words and I went home and cried my eyes I came to school today intending on not caring and then well. That happened." I blurted. I hadn't meant to say I cried...awesome..just awesome.

"Well I am sorry that happened, are you feeling okay? I wouldn't suggest going back to school today. Koga is riled up pretty bad. I can spend the day with you if you want. Seeing as how this is only the second time I have seen you it might be nice to get to know you." he said laying back. I was stunned. Was this the big and bad Sesshomaru that everyone complained about? Well then, they lie apparently. "Uh, yes sure that would be nice." I said smiling.

"Okay, lets sign out and then get going" he said jumping up and jogging over to the school. This should be fun...

AN: OMG do you guys hate me now? I hope not. This story COULD go either way I am not sure yet. This is the only chapter I will post today because I need to set a plot line for the day out. Just bare with me..k? k. Love you guys!  
~Wysh


	6. Sesshomaru

AN: I have forgotten to do the disclaimer D: SO..I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER EVER NEVER WILL...k now that that is out of the way. Enjoy Kagome and Sesshomaru's day out...BTW IM sorry that I didn't post up on the weekend..had a friend over..

Kagome's POV

After Sesshomaru had signed us out and made up and excuse for us to leave we headed to his car. Now, don't get me wrong, I am greatful for all of this but GOD was it weird. over here is taking ME out for the day because HE is concerned. If that isn't out of character I don't know what is.

We made it to his car. It was 2009 Toyota Spyder. 'Not bad at all..I like the color' I thought as I was sliding into the seat next to him. Now what?I am in a car with an extremely hot full yokai who is all stone..now freaking what?

"Go ahead and turn on the radio." Sesshomaru said as he started up the car. I turned it on and guess what band was playing. HINDER! Not only did this dude have an awesome deep voice but he had good taste in music too! I can't see why people think he is all bad. We started singing along to 'Up All Night' as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sesshomaru's POV

God she is cute. I can see why InuYasha is so obsessed with her. I don't know why I protected her. I just felt the need to. She looked so pale and fragile that I couldn't let her be hurt. The only other person I have ever felt so protective over is Rin. This might not turn out to be so good.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" I heard her lovely voice say. I cocked my head to the side to show that I was listening. "Where are we going?" she asked looking out the window at the passing city. That was a really good question seeing as how I didn't exactly know myself. "Ah, Well, I am not totally sure. Where do you wanna go?" she seemed to be thinking so I kept my mouth shut. "Out of the city," She replied with an excited tone "I wanna go where there is nothing and nobody. Just to get away for a while." That sounded perfect.

Kagome's POV

I was so excited to be getting away that I didn't even hear my phone go off. When it started ringing a second time I looked to see who it was. 'Oh no..' I thought as I hit ignore. It was InuYasha and I didn't really feel like talking to him much less telling him that I was country bound with his brother.

"We are almost to nowhere." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. "Good thing I brought my 'Going to nowhere' spirit with me when we left somewhere." I said with a grin. That might have been cheesy but I don't really care.

Sesshomaru pulled into a giant field. Perfect. No people, No buildings, No busy roads. Just open land. I practically fell out of the car trying to get out. Once I got out I was field bound. I was jumping and laughing like a retard through the flowers.

I heard a laugh and turned to see Sesshomaru leaning up against the car and watching me with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "What is so funny ?" I asked. Apparently I was dizzy because I felt myself start to fall backwards. In a flash he was behind me catching me. "The fact that is jumping around in a meadow is kinda amusing. And IcePrince? Harsh!" He said as he sat me down and then sat down beside me.

"Well, everyone calls you that at school! InuYasha went as far as to tell me to stay away from you." I said standing up and jumping into the nearest tree. "Well, Yasha doesn't like me because I don't like him. Simple as that." He said sitting underneath the tree that I jumped into.

"So, why exactly did you take me out today?" I asked. I know he told me before we left the school, but for some reason I didn't think that was all there was to it. "I want to know more about you. I have met you once and I am already protective over you. I can't be the only one between us that finds that a bit odd." He replied craining his neck to look up at me.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked, because honestly I am not good at telling people about myself. "Well,who are you Kagome? What are you? I sense extreme power from you." He said simply. Well, that should be easy to answer.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I am half Inudemon and half Preistess. I have the powers of a half demon as well as the powers of a Priestess. I don't age. At all..I think I am about 20 years old but I looke 18. I am not imortal but I do have an expanded life span. I have had 13 years worth of martial arts training. My mom is a preistess and my dad was inuyokai. That's about all I can think of."

Sesshomaru blanked with a surprise expression on his face. Did he not like the fact that I am a half demon and preistess? What did I say? "Uh Sesshomaru?" I said as I jumped down from my branch.

His head snapped up and he had a look of anger in his eyes. What did I do?! How did I anger him?! "Well it's been a while Kagome." He sneered. Wait is he the one I...? Wait..? OHMYGOD he is!

AN: CLIFFHANGER 3 I love you guys! XD I will write again either tonight or tomorrow. It depends.

~ Wysh


	7. Bad Ten Years

AN: Here is your other chapter you impatient people..jk..I haven't gotten any complaints so I thought I would be nice (: Love you guys! DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA..i promise..

Kagome POV

" .god. You are the demon that I took his abilities away for like ten years right aren't you?" I asked still shocked that I didn't realize sooner. "Oh so you remember now do you? " He said walking towards me. "I want you to know that I only did it to protect my nephew and neice Shippou and Kirara." I said matter-of-factly hoping that this would keep him from killing me.

"The reason you did it is not of my concern. You but me through ten years of hell Kagome!"He shouted standing up so he towered over me. I felt tears start to sting my eyes."I'm so sorry!. I didn't mean to put you through ten years of it. I just acted on reflex!" I said as I fell to my knees crying.

Sesshomaru's POV

Why was she the one crying? Shouldn't I be the one crying? I did try to maul her neice and nephew...I guess I did deserve some sort of punishment for it. "Kagome?" I said kneeling before sniffled and fell forward into me. "I am so sorry.." she murmered.I was amazed she was this comfortable with me. Did she really feel this much remorse?

"Kagome look at me." I said tilting her chin up. She looked at me red eyes and she had marks on her cheecks that glowed blue with her preistess powers. I was shocked. How could she really be this upset? "Kagome snap out of it." I said quickly. I didn't want her to go rampant.

That's when I smelled it. Hojo. InuYasha had told me what her relationship with Hojo was. She leaped out of my lap and took to the trees. I followed suit."Keep quiet or die." she seethed through her she was scary. I nodded to show her I would obey.

I saw hojo come out from behind the car. "Kagome darling I know you are here I smell you my sweet." He said casually approaching where we had been sitting a few minutes ago. Kagome leaped down to land on him. As she did so she quickly put her hand at his neck.

"I suggest leaving if you desire to keep this pretty head of yours." She seethed. "Oh, are you transformed? Isn't that sexy." He said chuckling.

Kagome's POV

I knew what I was doing. I had total control. I just had more power. After he pulled that line I decided I needed to show him I wasnt kidding. I dug my nails into his soft flesh. God this was fun!

"Now now Kagome no need to kill me!" He said gasping. I leaped off of him letting him fall to the ground. I grabbed his jaw and made him look in my eyes. HIs green eyes promised death. This should be interesting!

AN: SORRY! This is so short D:. My neck hurts so I am going to go to bed but I will write the battle scene tomorrow I promise (: Love you guys!

~Wysh


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Guys stuff in the story is going to slow down after this these are just filler chapters alright? I didn't abandon you guys!. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA..now on to the story.

~Chapter 8

Sesshomaru's POV

I would be lying if I said that Kagome didn't look sexy when she was about to kill someone,but I couldn't get distracted by how she looked at the moment. I saw her deathhold on Hojo and her piercing brown eyes. If looks could kill...

I hopped up into the tree ever so gracefully and watched the scene unfold. If I needed to interfere I would,but I knew this was her battle to fight.

Kagome's POV

God I hated him! He was smirking at me while I was about to break his neck. How can he still be so arrogant when he is facing death itself! In the midst of my mental rant I found myself pinned to the ground by Hojo with him two centemeters from my face. The nerve of this guy!

I attempted to kick him in the back with my free leg and ended up kicking him in the head. Hey, that works too! He fell to the side holding his head and looking at me with pure amusement in his eyes. What was so amusing about being kicked in the head by your ex who is about to kill you?!

"Little Kaggie can pack a punch, or should I say kick" he said springing up from where he was sitting. "You did NOT just call me that!" I growled lunging for him. Nobody was aloud to call me Kaggie but my father, and he passed away 13 years ago.

"Perhaps I hit a nerve?" He said dodging every one of my punches and kicks. "SESSHOMARU ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR DID ICEPRINCE GET FROZED TO THE TREE?!" I yelled. I was tired of this. I wanted it to be over so I could just go home and go to bed.

Before I could process what was happeneing I was shoved aside and there was a giant rock flying by my head. Just wonderful. Death by Rock..what an interesting Obit that would have been. I looked up from my place on the ground to find Sesshomaru using his poison whip to bring Hojo to his demise.

Sesshomaru's POV  
He about killed her. Hojo actually about killed Kagome. The nerve of that man! I looked to the side to see Kagome bleeding heavily. She must have not noticed because when she followed my line of sight she gasped and began healing herself. I, for one, didn't have a scratch on me. Oh how I loved being me.

"We should probably get you home Kagome." I said bending down to pick her up bridal style to carry her to the car. She looked up at me shocked but then went back to healing herself. Once I got her into the car. It was homebound. These should make some interesting campfire stories when I get home.

~The Next Day~  
Kagome's POV

I sat straight up in bed and moaned. Another nightmare. I dreamed that Hojo was killing me in the most brutal ways. That's always a lovely way to start off a school day, right? I stumbled out of bed to my bathroom to do my business and get dressed.

When I made it to the bathroom mirror I undressed and took a good look at my wounds. You see, when a preistess heals herself there will still be a scar, so when I looked in the mirror I almost fainted from how many cuts and bruises I had.

Finally I got tired of looking at myself so I threw on my usual gothic attire and zipped up my combat boots. While I was doing my makeup I realized I had a killer headache. I tried healing it but that only made my head hurt worse. lovely, just freaking lovely.

I stumbled down the stairs to find my mom cooking in the kitchen. I loved this woman. Dispite me being an outcast child with special abilities she still loved me with all of her heart. "Good morning darling, I hope you are feeling better. The nice man..Sesshomaru was it? Yes, he brought you in last night and told me what all had happened. He said you passed out on the way home from a big fight with Hojo. Did you finish him off? I want details please." She said handing me a plate with chocolate chip pancakes. I love her.

I proceeded to tell her the details of the fight and how Sesshomaru finished Hojo off. She just sat there and stared at me in wonderment. She congradulated me on getting ride of Hojo and then said I needed to head on.

Glancing up at the clock I saw she was right and with a quick hug I was out the door. I decided to drive today because of my headache. The hum of the motor usually helps. I started up the car and was on my way. I hope that Sesshomaru didn't tell anybody.

~TIME LAPSE she is at school now and in the parking lot...*sings time warp*~

Apparently Sesshomaru ended up telling the gang. How lovely is that? I get to be interrogated with a pounding headache. I glared at the gang as they made their way over to me. I don't see why they care. They hardly know me.

The first thing that happened was I was enveloped in a hug by Sango and Rin. They were really nice girls. I was really glad to have met them my first day. I had already apologized to Sango for being rude that one morning.

When the girls stepped away I saw the four guys. Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and the most dreadful of all InuYasha. They all glared at me, except Koga he just had an apologetic look in his eye. As I opened my mouth to explain InuYasha started to yell.

"Why would you do that? Why would you run off with Sesshomaru without telling me? Why would you ignore me all day?! Why did you put yourself in danger? You could have been killed Kagome! You know how Sesshomaru told you that he knew you from a long time ago? Yea well I know you too! Remember how we used to play in the courtyard together? I could have lost you! Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?!"

When he finished he had a few tears of frustration in his eyes. All I could do was stare. What had just happened? Did I really just get yelled at? Why? What did I ever do to him? Why was this happening?

I stumbled slowly backwards into my car. I heard Sango and Rin gasp. My head was hurting so bad I might pass out and InuYasha just bit my head off.

I straightened myself up and stalked into the school building with tears stinging my eyes. I was not going to let him get to me..not again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so I think the story moved a bit too fast for my liking so I am going to delete it and start a new one if that's okay? I hope it is..I just don't wanna dissappoint you guys :/ opinions?


	10. Chapter 10

I am going to take a break from this I think (: To write a fruits basket Fan-fic C: Love you guys! I will be back soon enough C: !


End file.
